As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements can vary between different applications, information handling systems can also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information can be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems can include a variety of hardware and software components that can be configured to process, store, and communicate information and can include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The components of an information handling system can include a processor, a chipset, a cache, a memory, expansion cards, and storage devices. These components communicate with each other over one or more buses. A bus is a channel over which information flows between two or more devices. A bus normally has access points, or places to which a device can connect to the bus. Once connected, devices on the bus can send to, and receive information from, other devices. One type of bus is the local input/output (I/O) bus that connects peripherals to the memory, chipset, and processor. Video cards, disk storage devices, and network interface cards generally use this bus. The two most common I/O buses are the VESA local bus (VLB) and the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.